Stone path in a stream
by aangxxxkatara
Summary: my entry for Winnie-Beatles contest over on deviantART. R&R please... based on a picture made by Winnie-Beatles stone path in a stream... hence the tital R&R please


Sorry about the lack of updates… I can't seem to find the time to sit down lately . oh well… so here you go… sorry it's not Tokka A to Z… but it is my contest entry for Winnie-Beatles. Hope you like

Disclaimer: do I really need to say it? I do not own Avatar: the last Airbender

* * *

"Toph, sweetie," Poppy Bei fong called sweetly for her daughter, who in return locked her bedroom door. "come out of there, please. Your father and I need to speak with you."

"Go away." came the earthbender's gruff reply. "I don't want to talk to you, or dad, or _ANYONE_! Just leave me alone!" she screamed from inside the room. Poppy sighed, Toph had been like that for the last 8 hours, ever since the water tribe boy had been asked to leave. Straitening up Mrs. Bei fong said, in her usual stiff manner,

"Fine, but it was for the best, darling. That man was only trouble, trouble right from the start." with that she turned and started walking away, but not before she heard her daughter whisper, ever so softly,

"_No_, he wasn't. He _isn't_. He isn't trouble, he was just being himself, curious, sarcastic, goofy, caring, _loving_ Sokka." back in the room Toph sank to the ground beside the door and whispered, more to herself then anyone, "He's just like me… just like me…" soon she started crying slightly, as she thought back to earlier that day.

* * *

_Flashback

* * *

_

Toph waited patiently by the door, word had come that Sokka, warrior and son of the chief of the southern water tribe, was on his way to the Bei fong estate. Her hands pressed against the doors window like a two year old waiting for it's parents to come home, and her nose pressed flat against the cool glass. Her long creamy dress wrinkled from where she'd been sitting all day. Suddenly she felt a familiar set of vibrations.

"SOKKA!" she squealed, throwing the door open, she rushed out quickly and flung her small arms around her friend, "Sokka! Oh my gosh you actually came!" she yelled softly in his ear as he laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"well of course I came!" he laughed finally letting go of her. Holding on to her shoulders and holding her back an arms length as he looked her over. "you've grown." he stated softly, causing Toph to blush slightly, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Well it has been what…4 years? Of course I've grown!" she laughed as they both started walking back up to the marble estate.

"So, Sokka, you said your name was, what brings you to our humble home?" Poppy asked, politely, dabbing at her mouth with a light creamy green napkin. Sokka looked up from where he was stuffing his face with rice.

"Vewl I vanded fo ac eaw fomfing." Sokka said through a mouthful of food. Mr. and Mrs. Bei fong looked disgusted by how horrible his manners were, Toph, on the other hand, started laughing.

"Snoozles, hasn't anyone ever told you not to talk with your mouth full?" Toph scolded jokingly, as she hit him with a chopstick.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to hit people with chopsticks?" Sokka asked swallowing his food, and laughing right along with the 16 year old. "Anyways," he said, his voice suddenly serious. Turning toward Toph's parents he said, "As you know, in the water tribe when a girl turns 16 she is able to get married," Toph's breath caught in her throat. _'Is he doing what I think he's saying?'_ unfortunately her parents knew what he was saying as well.

"In other words, I…" Sokka stopped, gulped, and looked down at the table. Gaining confidence he said, looking Lao Bei fong strait in the face, "I would like to ask for your daughters hand in marriage." Toph gasped, milky emerald eyes wide, Sokka looked over at her and whispered, "I would've asked you first but I was to scared." he confessed.

"I think it's time you leave." Lao said suddenly, standing up, face stern and emotionless. Sokka was shocked to say the least,

"What- why?!" he asked, not moving, "you didn't answer my question."

Lord Bei fong's eyes narrowed and he said in a low, dangerous voice, "I said leave, get out _now._" still, Sokka didn't move, "_GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!_" Lao yelled angrily, "and _never _come near my daughter again!"

* * *

_Tap tap_

Toph woke up suddenly to a strange tapping sound on her window. She rose slowly, stretching her limbs and working the stiffness out of them that had settled there from sleeping on the ground.

_Tap tap_

She raised an eyebrow and walked uncertainly toward the window. Opening it she called out softly, "who's there? What do you want?!"

"Toph, it's me, stay quiet. I'm busting you outta here."

Toph's milky eyes widened at the sound of Sokka's voice. "Sokka," her voice failed as she felt his hand reach out and grab her own, "Sokka," she said again as she climbed out the low window, her dress snagging on the frame slightly.

"Hmm?" came his gentile reply, as he detached the dress from the frame. Once she was safely on the ground he whispered softly, "follow me." _'Always.'_ a voice in her head whispered. She nodded and they started running, running away from the rules, manners, and most important, disapproving parents.

Soon they came to the small river on the very outskirts of the Bei fong estate. That's when Toph stopped suddenly. Sokka turned and looked at her confused, "what's wr-- oh." he said realizing why she didn't want to cross. He looked back at the crystal clear water, the light from the full moon and fire flies dancing on it's rippling surface, that's when he noticed small rocks sticking out of the water. "Here, take my hand. There's rocks in the water for you to use."

Toph nodded, a smile forming on her face. "Hey, Sokka?"

"huh?"

"Thanks." Sokka smiled, then taking her hand, wadded into the knee deep water. Toph jumping on the first rock, then to the next. "Hey, what do you think my dad will do once he finds out I'm gone?" Toph asked with a laugh.

Sokka couldn't help but laugh as well, '_it's contagious or something_'he thought '_or it's just the fact that when Toph is in that fancy dress it makes her look even more like a five year old._' "I don't know." he laughed, as he watched one of the twinkling fire flies land on her nose. "He'll probably do the same thing to me as you just did to that fire fly." he laughed, watching the dead bug fall into the clear water.

Toph laughed and with one more hop landed on the grass on the other side. Once there they continued walking, this time slower, coming to an opened grassy field Toph stopped and murmured softly, "Sokka? Hold on a sec." Sokka stopped and turned toward her. Toph blushed and turned her face toward the ground. "A-about earlier today…" she trailed off. Sokka smiled slightly, she didn't need to finish. Taking both her tiny, petite hands in his own he whispered,

"Have you got an answer for me?" Toph smiled and raising her face to meet his own, her milky emerald eyes locking with his deep blue ones with sightless accuracy.

"I do, have an answer."

"Well, what do you s--" he didn't get to finish though because Toph had reached up and locked her lips with his, in a light kiss. Though how ever light it was, it was still filled with so much passion that it made both their knees weak. As she pulled away she snaked her arms around his neck and he gently wrapped his arms around her slender waist, "Was that a good enough answer?" she whispered, resting her forehead against his.

"Yes, it was," he murmured, the light from the fire flies reflected in her milky eyes as he looked at her before he leaned over and with his lips barely inches above hers he whispered, "would it be to corny if I told you, I love you, right now?"

Toph gave a small laugh and said softly, "yes, yes it would be…" Sokka chuckled slightly, his warm breath spreading across her face.

"well to bad," he laughed, "I love you, Toph."

Toph smiled and right before their lips met again she whispered, "well guess what Snoozles… I love you, too."

* * *

A/N-- so there it is me contest entry for Winnie-Beatles contest on deviantART hope you like it review on your way out… iight peace! 


End file.
